Anime Race Start! GO GO GO
by hatsuki98
Summary: MASH UP! What if characters from one piece, fairy tail, hunter x hunter and katekyo hitman reborn participated in a race? Who will be the winner? What kind of surprises will there be?
1. Chapter 1 News of the Race (1)

Thanks for reading this story. It is my **first work** so **no flames** please though any ideas to help improve this story is welcomed. I know this might contain grammatical errors and I'm not good at writing. After watching a video about anime race, I just want to put this into a story. Since I'm not too familiar with other anime, so it's just between Fairy Tail, One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enjoy~~~

* * *

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a ship with a lion-shaped (or is it a sun-shaped) figurehead was riding the waves. Yep, you have guessed it. It is the Thousand Sunny! The sky was a beautiful azure blue and the sun was radiating its illuminating rays onto the cobalt blue ocean waters. The waters sparkled under the Sun's brilliance. It was indeed a magnificent vista to behold, a masterpiece to be framed until the glass cracked by the deafening sound.

'Boom! Boom!Boom!' thunderous roars of the cannon rang through the air and pillars of water erupted simultaneously as cannon balls soared through the air and crashed into the waters. More cannon balls were fired as Captain Luffy and long-nosed Usopp were having fun with the cannon. By their sides, a blue-nosed reindeer Chopper squealed in excitement and cheered on them ( which is not a wise thing to do ). As it goes, the commotion went on and so loud that the residents in Skypiea were wondering what was going on below.

* * *

At Skypiea:

A blonde with two pigtails was petting her cloud fox, Su gently as she heard the sound. Startled, she asked her father Pagaya, " Father, what could have happened below?"

" Relax, dear. I'm sure it's just our friends having a little fun."

Hearing this, the corners of Conis' mouth twitched and a warm smile spread on her porcelain face as she looked out of the window into the distance thinking of the beautiful treasured memories that the rambunctious crew had shared with her.

" I sure miss them."

* * *

Back to Grand Line ：  
Unlike Conis and her father, the seagulls were having one hell of time trying to dodge some cannon balls that strayed from their path. They squawked in rage as one seagull was almost knocked down by a flying cannon ball. All of the sudden, the firing stopped and a boisterous childish voice could be heard.

"Hey, Franky. Do you have anymore cannon balls? We have finished firing them.", shouted Luffy.

"Idiot! How many cannon balls do you think we have?"

Just then, a girl with a bikini-clad perfect figure saunterd towards them ranting, " That's right, Luffy. Cannon balls cost money and our treasure box was almost empty. We need to get some money fast."

As she was speaking while Luffy was obviously not listening, the sea breeze sent a paper right into Luffy's face. Luffy grabbed at the paper which had appeared out of nowhere and was obscuring his vision.

" What is this? Looks interesting."

Out of curiosity, Nami took the paper into her hands. "Let'see... mmhm... a Race at Magnolia ... Prize is a feast and **10000000 BERI!**" After seeing that enormous sum, Nami's eyes went into money-crazed mode. ($.$)

"What? Meat? Hurray! Yosh, I've decided! Let's join this race!" with that Luffy went into meat-crazed mode and began fantasized about the feast with Chopper and Usopp. No sooner they had started a chant and began listing out the plethora of dishes that might be at the winning feast.

" Nami-swannnnnnn~~~ Let's hold hands and race into the horizon~~~" Sanji kept looking at Nami with eyes filled with love to their brims. Getting no physical reaction from his beloved Nami, he turned his attention towards Robin. "Robin-chwannnn, are you participating?" Flipping through the pages of her books, she replied nonchalantly while acting oblivious towards his heated stare, "It's fine with me." Unable to stand his disgusting nakama, Zoro called out, "Ero-cook".

Hearing this, flames of rage shot up in Sanji's eyes and he returned the favor. " What is it? Shitty marimo." Needless to say, eye daggers were flashed at each other as they exchanged insults. If a glare can kill a person, they would both be dead for the nth time.

Meanwhile, Nami was still poring over the flyer. Her gaze almost bore holes in the innocent flyer. " Hmmm, the race is on next Monday. We can make it if we go at full speed. Wait, 100000000 beri is too large a sum. What's the catch? " Frowning, Nami was lost in her thoughts. "If the prize is this big, that means the organizers are expecting a lot of strong participants but I must get my hands on the prize money." With steely determination burning fiercely in her light brown eyes, she shouted out to Luffy. " Luffy! We must win this race no matter what. Do you hear me?"

"Atarimaeda! Magnolia here we go!"

* * *

Whew, finally finish the first chapter. Thank you guys for reading this to the end. Just in case you didn't know atarimaeda is the japanese for of course and nakama= friend but with a much deeper meaning. This story is set before Brook joined the crew so he is not in this story. Sorry to Brook's fans. I know this chapter is kinda bad. It's hard to transform thoughts into words. Now I totally admire those who can put their thoughts into words. No kidding but still please continue waiting for updates. I think I will update chapter 2 before New Year. Your comments are very appreciated as they mean a lot to me. By the way, I do not own One Piece.


	2. Chapter 2 News of the Race (2)

In the meantime:

" I'm officially broke." A white-haired boy plunged himself into one of the cushions at the small apartment that he had shared with his friend, Gon for the past few months after he had finished travelling the world with Alluka.

" It cannot be helped, Killua. You had just spent 100 million on Choco Robots." Gon replied unfazed as he was slowly getting used to his friend's antics by now. After all, Killua had once spent 200 million on snacks in four years.

" Nee, Gon. Can you lend me some money?" Killua whined and stared at Gon with his puppy-dog eyes fully knowing that Gon would not refuse him as they were like brothers.

" No can do. You have to learn to manage your own expenses." Gon stared at Killua with a stern expression.

" Is that so? Then how about this?" Killua started to tickle Gon under his armpits. Within seconds, Gon burst into peals of laughter.

" Stop it. It tickles." " If you lend me money, I will stop it." Killua smirked mischievously thinking that his plan was going to be a success. Alas, his thoughts were short-lived. " No means no, Killua. If I lend you money, you are just going to waste it on Choco Robots again." Gon held firm to his decision. Taken aback by this unexpected refusal, the smirk was wiped off straight from Killua's face. His expression changed from shocked to fuming. " Stingy. Besides, Choco Robots are not a waste of money." With that, he stormed back to his room banging the door shut.

_He is angry now. Perhaps I should not have preached to him. _Gon wondered as he stared at the closed door. Heaving a sigh, he picked up a comic book to read. _Just hope that he will calm down soon._

Inside his room, Killua had flipped open his notebook. He was browsing through the Hunter's Website finding jobs as words such as " Gon is an idiot." popped out from his mouth once in a while. Just then, an advertisement at the bottom right corner of the screen caught his attention.

" Magnolia Annual Race on next Monday. An event not to be missed! The winner will get **100000000 beri** and a winning feast ..."

Noticing the amount of prize money, Killua's eyes lit up and any traces of upset was whisked away in an instant. _Just what I was looking for. An easy way to earn money. I must tell Gon about this._ Carrying his notebook, he leapt out of his chair and made a beeline to his friend.

" Hey, Gon!" Killua shouted excitedly.

Engrossed in his book, Gon replied carelessly with his eyes glued onto the graphics. " What is it?"

" A race is going to be held at Magnolia and... Wait, are you listening?" A red cross appeared on Killua's forehead after he noticed his friend's apparent lack of attention towards their current conversation. Gon finally raised up his head and looked at Killua apologetically. " I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Hearing this, the red cross on Killua's forehead grew larger and his flames of rage was steadily burning. Noticing his friend's rising temper, Killua hastily put away his comic book and tried to quell his friend's anger. " I'm really sorry. I will listen to you attentively now." Holding his fist in irritation, Killua answered, " Moron. It is too late for that now." With that, he hit Gon's head hard...

" Ouch! Killua, it hurts." Gon rubbed on the bump that had formed on his head. Ignoring him, Killua shoved his notebook into Gon's lap. " Look at this." he appointed at the advertisement.

Gon deadpanned. He's ignoring me. This is bad. He is still angry. I'd better focus on what he is showing me or else.

After a few moments, Gon widened his eyes till they were as large as saucers. " Wow, 100000000 million beri. What a large sum of money."

" Isn't that right, Gon? I could buy many boxes of Choco Robots with it." Killua beamed. After hearing what his friend had said, Gon sweat-dropped. He really won't change.

" That's right, Gon. Why don't we all go together with Leorio and Kurapika? It's been a while since we had gathered together."

" That's a great idea! Let's make this a reunion."

* * *

This had happened after the 13th Hunter Chairman Election Arc and I'm going to use BERI as the currency in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter


	3. Chapter 3 News of the Race (3)

Early in the morning, Sawada's residence:

"Itte! Why can't you wake me up the normal way, Reborn? " a brunette was hugging his head as he struggled to get out of bed. Glancing at the figures of the alarm clock, he grumbled before turning to the infant who was holding a deadly defibrillator, " No one in the right mind wakes people with a defibrillator and why are you waking me at five in the morning? This is insane."

" Because I feel like it and at least you can wake up. Some people never wake up at all." The infant shot back an infuriating retort.

" That's because they died of shock." Tsuna rolled his eyes in his mind.

" Stop whining," he ordered. "Quickly get your ass out of your bed, Dame-Tsuna!" With a swift kick of his tiny leg, Tsuna landed on the floor with a resounding thud. Wincing with pain, Tsuna clambered hastily on his feet to avoid being the target for another hit from the spartan arcobaleno.

" This is today's schedule. You are going to train in the morning," Reborn said.

" You're kidding me, Reborn! Why do we even need to train in the first place," Tsuna groaned.

" That's because I have signed you and your famiglia up for a race next Monday." Reborn replied nonchalantly that it grated on Tsuna's nerves. " We will start your training in two minutes and if you are not ready by then…" Reborn smirked while Leon changed into a gun and he aimed the gun at Tsuna.

" Wait, Reborn," cried Tsuna as he certainly did not want a bullet to lodge itself in his skull. With astonishing speed, he rushed to the bathroom to get change but tripped over nothing in the process. Reborn shook his head and jeered. " You're really pathetic. As expected of Dame Tsuna," Before Tsuna could retort, he started to countdown. " Seventy five seconds left, seventy four, seventy three, seventy two…"

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked in an almost girly voice before banging the bathroom door shut hastily. " Wait, Reborn!"

Seventy two seconds later,

Panting heavily, Tsuna came out of the bathroom.

" Looks like you have managed to finish in time." His face wore the expression of pity. " It's too bad that I do not get to punish you." He smirked sadistically. Such an expression should not appear on a regular infant's face but Tsuna had knew for a long time that Reborn was anything but regular. From the day Reborn had set foot in the house with the prospect of becoming Tsuna's tutor, everything normal and peaceful in the future don of the Vongola family's life had gone down the drain. Sighing in resignation, Tsuna went down the stairs with Reborn perching on top of his head. Just then the door bell rang and familiar chattering could be heard through the door.

" Here they are," Reborn said. " Glad that they arrive on time."

Puzzled, Tsuna asked, " Who are they?" He could not help getting a bad feeling about this but he opened the door anyways. He was left baffled at the sight before him and his eyes widened.

" Everyone!" he exclaimed shocked. There were the usual gang gathering outside the gate and a few unexpected ones. Gokudera and Yamamoto was bickering as usual or rather Gokudera was having a one-sided argument while Yamamoto was just grinning at Gokudera's insults; Ryohei was trying to strike a conversation with Hibari but still failing miserably as Hibari was busy glaring at Mukuro; Mukuro was ignoring Hibari's glares while chatting with Chrome. Hearing the door opened, most of them greeted Tsuna.

" Good morning, Juudaime!"

" Yo, Tsuna!"

"AN EXTREME GOOD MORNING TO YOU, SAWADA!"

" Good morning, boss."

Hibari was being Hibari who simply glanced at Tsuna once before turning his head away and continued glaring daggers at the pineapple-head illusionist. Tsuna sweatdropped. _Oh my, with these two together, it won't be long before a fight broke out. Wait a second, why is Hibari even here. Doesn't he hate crowding? Don't tell me Reborn promised him a fight. _He glanced suspiciously at the arcobaleno. If Reborn noticed Tsuna staring, he did not show.

" Everyone, I have gathered all of you here to train for the upcoming race," Reborn said. "Akambo." Hibari nodded at the infant as a form of acknowledgement. " Whoever wins this race will become Tsuna's right-hand-man."

Hearing these words, Gokudera's spirits was pumped up significantly. " Victory will be mine and I will become juudaime's right-hand-man. Nee, juudaime?" Gokudera turned to Tsuna for approval. Tsuna groaned inwardly. _I have never agree to this._

" Yosh, I will fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared.

Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. " I won't lose too, Tsuna."

Tsuna facepalmed. _Onii-chan and Yamamoto are fired up too. What should I do?_" As Tsuna was lost in his thoughts, a creepy laugh caught his attention. " Kuhuhuhu, sadly I am not interested in become your right-hand-man, Tsunayoshi-kun, but it would be fun to scare the living daylights out od the contestants with my illusions." Mukuro smirked. His twisted sense of fun sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. Looking at Mukuro's mocking smirk, he almost regretted freeing him from the Vendicare Prison.

Remembering his Lightning Guardian, Tsuna asked, " Reborn, what about Lambo? Does he have to train?"

" He would be participating, of course, but I will not train him. He is a pain in the neck." With that, he dismissed the matter. " Now for training today, you will be running around Namimori 30 rounds."

" Yosh, I will run to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fists. " Sawada, I EXTREMELY challenge you to win this race!"

" What? I don't want to," Tsuna protested as he inched backwards to the wall behind him just to have his against the muzzle of a gun. His body went rigid. Standing at the edge of the wall, Reborn chided, " Don't be so pathetic, Tsuna. A boss must uphold his family's pride by winning every competition." As his voice dropped a note lower, he continued, " If you lose…" Turning his head behind, Tsuna cautiously looked at Reborn's face. One glance was all it took to confirm Tsuna's suspicions that Reborn meant business.

With his hands up in the air, Tsuna frantically said, " I get it! I get it!" With that, he ran forward without waiting for Ryohei,

" Oya oya. Tsunayoshi-kun is cheating now. This is getting interesting."

" I EXTREMELY can't lose!" Readying his pose, Ryohei prepared to dash off but was stopped by Reborn. " Your training can wait for later."

Watching as his juudaime's silhouette was nothing but a speck, Gokudera asked, " Reborn-san, then why is juudaime having his training now?" He could not help but gazed at the speck worriedly. " That is just a joke." Reborn smirked under his black fedora. " Now let us go in and have breakfast." With that, he walked into the house without turning his head. Gokudera hesitated but still followed the others into the house after he shook his head sympathetically. _I'm sorry, juudaime._

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter came so late. I was so busy with school and all. This chapter may contain some grammatical errors because I don't have the time to check it.

Akambo: baby

Juudaime: the Tenth

Itte: It hurts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thank you for reading this. Please review/ follow/ favourite. It means a lot. I will POSSIBLY update the next chapter before 20th of February.


End file.
